Technos Enterprise
by Maywynn
Summary: Otto Malpenese has graduated from H.I.V.E, and sends Dr. Nero a package, linking him to an emerging company, with advanced technology... Basically: Otto has grown up, and who his kids are, and what happens when they go to H.I.V.E.
1. Technos Enterprise

**Chapter One – Technos Enterprise**

"You have a package awaiting you, Dr. Nero."

"Thank you, HIVE Mind." He told the A1. He strode down the corridor, watching the students melt into the wall as he passed. Fear, he told himself, with seal the mouth but widen the mind. He closed the Black box and entered his office.

The box sat on his desk. It was of clean, white cardboard. His code-name, and one of HIVE's safe houses had been printed on it by a computer. He flipped open the Black box again. "Has this parcel been checked?"

"Yes." HIVE Mind replied. Nero flipped it shut again.

Nero carefully opened the large package. On the top lay a letter, addressed in a somewhat familiar scrawl to 'Dr. Nero'. He opened the letter, and began to read.

The letter was headed with the logo for 'Technos Enterprise'.

'_To Dr. Nero._

_In this package I have sent you, there are several gadgets I would like you to sample and see if you approve. This is a purely courteous gesture. I feel that it would be in your interest to look at them, and insure that they do not have any obvious connections with any HIVE technology. You may destroy the technology if you wish, but I believe that you would wish to keep it. I feel that my company would be a sufficient supplier of technology to the villain world, provided I am introduced, and the opposition fully briefed. It would be a good business opportunity. Laura agrees with me. _

_Your former pupil,_

_Otto Malpenese_.'

"Otto Malpenese." Whispered Nero. He had heard little of Otto since his graduation, only being informed by Professor Pike and HIVE Mind that he 'was setting up a company'. It had been ten years since Otto had graduated. He whipped out his Black Box, and said to HIVE Mind, "Information on 'Technos Enterprise' please." HIVE Mind gave what would have been the ghost of a smile and said; "'Technos Enterprise' is a still developing but well-know Technology Company, already with a name for 'innovative, new, well working technology.' The pupils that would be of interest to you are Otto Malpenese, CEO of the company, and Laura Brand, his wife and Head of Programming and Security."

Dr. Nero smiled. "Mr. Malpenese has been busy."

HIVE Mind took this as a cue to continue, and went on. "Technos Enterprise now operates in fourteen different companies, and works with the USA's Pentagon and NSA on black-list technology projects. It –"

"Thank you, HIVE Mind." Dr. Nero flipped the Black box shut with a snap (again).


	2. The Stygian Bombs

**Chapter Two – The Stygian Bombs**

He opened the next layer of the package, and took out a small plastic and metal ball, which was black. He read the note attached, also in Otto's scrawl.

'_There are three buttons_,' it read, '_The first button, with a net on, puts a net around anything that you throw it at. The second button attaches itself to what it is thrown at, digging in - a tracker can be attatched. The third button is, when thrown and pressed, is a grenade (probably lethal, I haven't sampled it) with a ten second timer. The third button is "one use only".' _He turned the paper over_. 'I am planning to make slightly more non-lethal versions of these, but currently the Pentagon loves them. I call them Stygian Bombs. Enjoy._'

Dr. Nero smiled. This gadget would be the kind of thing that he felt Raven would enjoy. He opened his Black Box (again).

"Raven?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Malpenese has sent a package, with some gadgets you would enjoy. Come to my office, please."

"On my way, Max." He expression was slightly wary, as though (even though she didn't know what it was) she thought that Otto was trouble.

The screen went black, and Dr. Nero put his Black Box (again). He pulled back the other two flaps of the box to reveal five more of the black balls (Stygian Bombs), sitting in two rows, and smiled.

The doors hissed open, and Raven entered. She came over eagerly, and looked down at the balls.

"What do they do?" She asked.

Wordlessly, he handed the paper.

She read it. "Quite clever," She commented. She picked one up, and flung it at the wall, pressing the button for a net. It hit the wall, and covered a patch of it. They went over to examine it.

The edges of the net were covered in a thin layer of magnetic metal and what looked like small suction pads. Raven found what looked like the shell of the ball in one corner. She pressed the net button again, and it contracted together, and fell, now back into a Stygian Bomb. She caught it quickly, and raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Malpenese has been getting on, hasn't he?"

Nero nodded. "Do you want the others?"

Raven turned to return the Stygian Bomb to the box, and spotted the others. A smile curved at her lips. "Yes. I think I will. They are quite smart little items to have. I wonder what Malpenese will have in the 'non-lethal version'." She paused, looking down at the box. "What's in the next layer?"

Nero hurried over. "I don't know." He said. "Let's check."


	3. The HoloCommunicator

**Chapter Three – The Holo-Communicator **

Raven opened the next layer, to find a large, black disc, which was about 3cms thick. There was a small button in the centre, with the symbol of a cog interlocking with a 'T' and an 'E' – the symbol of Technos Enterprise. The label was small, with only one sentence on it: '_Press the button, and when I goes green, drop me_.'

Raven looked at it, and then read the instructions aloud. She glanced at Nero, who shrugged. She pressed the button, and when it was green, held it at arm's length, and dropped it. There was a whir of motors, and it levelled out horizontally, and hung about 20cms in the air.

"Holo-Communicator ready." A mechanical voice read. "Establishing a connection with C-E-O Malpenese." A column of blue light shot up from the perforations on it. Nero stared at the device, then at Raven. Normal holograms needed an outlet above and below, but this one clearly did not need it.

A fair-haired man with sharp blue eyes, wearing a business suit came in, and appeared in the hologram. "It took you a while!" He said, folding his arms. For a hologram, he was extremely well formed.

Nero did not see any problems that usually occurred with holograms. "Good Morning Mr. Malpenese."

Otto shook his head. "It's after-noon here, in good old Washington DC. You had to pull me out in the middle of a meeting." He noticed Raven. "D'you like the gadgets?" He asked, grinning.

Raven nodded. "They are very good. You have to press the button down hard, though."

"Thanks. I had to do that with the button, otherwise, press the third one lightly, and boom..." He waved his hands "You're dead."

Raven nodded again.

"How's the school going, Professor Nero?"

"Umm... Very well, thank you."

Otto grinned again. "I've something to show you. I want their names put down, you know. Please wait a second." He said, and he left.

"Communications suspended." The mechanical voice said.

Dr. Nero and Raven glanced at each other.

"What do you think he means, 'names put down'?" Raven asked.

Dr. Nero shrugged. "For the school, I assume."

"Communications reacquired." The mechanical voice said (again).

Two small girls had appeared. The first had long red hair and striking blue eyes. The second was an albino blonde with shining green eyes. They both looked about six or seven. Then Otto reappeared. He beamed proudly at the girls. "These are my daughters." He said. "They are both six." He touched the red headed one on the shoulder. "This is Lucy. The extrovert." The girl beamed up at him. "And this," he touched the shoulders of the other girl, who was looking at Nero and Raven with wide eyes, "Is Nattie. Short for Natalie. The Introvert."

"Who's this dad?" Asked Lucy, pointing at Nero, and then Raven.

Otto opened his mouth, but Nattie butted in. "I think they're dad's friends." She looked up at her father for approval.

Otto nodded, looking proud. "They were my mentors and teachers, years ago. You'll meet them more as you grow up. Here." He leaned forward and whispered something in Lucy's ear.

She looked up at him, and then folded her arms. "You're trying to get rid of us, daddy."

Otto grinned guiltily.

"Come on," Nattie tugged her sister's hand. "That's daddy's way of showing off AND of trying to get rid of us, so he can have grown-up talk with them." She gestured to Nero and Raven, and then she pulled her sister out of the hologram, and followed Lucy after one searching glance at all of them.


	4. A Little Surprise

**Chapter Four – A little surprise**

After a long silence, Raven said. "The blonde one is smart."

Otto nodded. "She is very like me, in some ways. She is very introverted. Rather talkative around you, that _is_ weird. I would like both of them to attend HIVE." He glanced at Raven, and then looked away. "We called her Natalie, after you. Natalya is a bit of an odd name." He paused. "They come with me where ever I go. Most of the time we stay in DC, they go to a good school. Lucy is very much a people person." He smiled. "Very persuasive, that one. She is rather like Laura."

There was knock, and Nattie came back in. "Lucy didn't want to come back," she announced to her father, her back to Raven and Nero. "She said she was afraid of the woman with the scar. That's discriminating, isn't it daddy?" She suddenly looked proud. "We learnt about it at school. You don't dis-crim-in-ate (_she enunciated the separate syllables_) about how people look. Here." She thrust what she was holding at her father.

"Mom said to be careful, and Auntie Shelby and Uncle Wing are over for dinner, so she says be quick." As though suddenly surprised her out-burst, Nattie went and stood shyly by her father.

Otto smiled down at her, and she beamed up at him.

Nero felt a lump in his throat.

The bundle of blankets snuffled, and raised a chubby fist. Nero realised with surprise, that it was a baby.

"Here, come closer." Otto gestured to them. They both moved in closer. Otto held out the bundle gently. "This is my three-month old son, Maximillian Jason Malpenese."

Raven shot Nero a glance, who looked up at Otto.

"My son." Otto said quietly. The baby boy had tufts of strawberry-blond hair, and shining brown eyes.

Nero felt a lump rising in his throat (again). He gave Otto a crooked smile. "I didn't realise that I was that important."

Otto grinned awkwardly. "Well, there was one named after Raven," He ruffled Nattie's hair, "And," His smile faded a little, and became fixed. "There was one after Lucy."

"Why Jason?" Asked Raven. "It isn't exactly a good name, considering what happened to Jason Drake."

Otto shrugged. "He may have been a megalomaniac, but he was a smart one."

"And you want them all to come here?" Dr. Nero gestured to the HIVE logo mounted on the wall.

Otto nodded. "Here." He handed his son to Nattie. "Go give him to mummy."

Nattie folded her arms. "You're trying to get rid of me again. And anyway, daddy, the kids at school say _mom_!"

Otto shook his head. "I won't say much to them, whilst you're gone. And you can come back."

She frowned at him, and then disappeared.


	5. Aunt Shelby and Uncle Wing

**Chapter Five – Aunt Shelby and Uncle Wing**

Otto grinned at Raven. "So, what do you think of Nattie?"

"She is very clever and strategic."

Otto shrugged. "She doesn't talk much. She listens though, always listening and watching. She is very manipulative." He shot Nero a glance. "Alpha stream material, do you think?"

Nero sighed. "She is six, Mr. Malpenese."

"She is already fluent in Spanish and German, and the next one on her list is Italian."

"Her list?" Asked Raven incredulously.

"Things she wants to learn how to do. Her sister has one too. Nattie, after Italian, wants to learn all about fire arms, then hacking, then lock picking."

"Why not French?" Nero found himself asking.

"She thinks it's over-rated, because everyone does it. Plus, she is learning it at school. She likes German because she can talk to Uncle Franz, and get free chocolate bars. She and her sister learn German and Spanish with me."

Franz was now head of what used to have been his father's company. He was now the largest chocolate manufacturer in Europe, and also ran a large money-laundering operation for criminals all over the globe.

"And what of her sister?" Nero asked.

"Rock climbing, lock picking, hacking and swimming."

Otto stiffened. "She should be back by now," he murmured. He turned, and called something out in German. There was a short reply, and then Nattie came in, her arms folded, looking sulky. Otto folded his arms, and berated her in German. Raven followed the conversation.

"_If you are going to listen outside doors, then make an excuse so that we don't get suspicious._"

"_Sorry_."

They switched to Spanish. Both Nero and Raven followed the conversation.

"_Mom says that I've got to show moves to Uncle Wing_."

"_That's fine_."

"_I don't want to_."

"_Then find a good excuse, but I would rather you did this_."

"_Martial arts never help_."

"_Ohh... They will, don't worry, they will. Ask Uncle Wing and Aunt Shelby_."

"_Can I go now, dad?_"

Otto sighed. "_Si_."

She left. Otto laughed. "She is turning me gray, that one. Her sister is not as demanding." He regarded them. "That will be the last you see of the before they turn eleven. They get too suspicious." He paused, and stuck his head out what appeared to be a door to the entrance to the Holo-communicator cubicle which Otto was in. "I told you not to listen in to this one!" He yelled.

"Sorry." The voice replied.

Otto shrugged. "I'll see you again, Dr. Nero."

Dr. Nero opened his mouth to say something, but Otto continued.

"I'll send HIVE Mind the details for the kids." He glanced upwards. "Malpenese out."

The Holo-Communicator clicked, beeped, and then the hologram of Otto vanished, and it fell to the floor.

Raven sighed. "Well, that was interesting. The little girl, Natalie is definitely Alpha Stream material."

Nero shrugged. "And her sister?"

"She is probably Political/Financial, I should think."

Nero sighed. "It looks like the family keep in touch with old school friends."

Raven looked at him oddly. "Are you alright Max?"

"Just tired."


	6. The Alpha Stream

**Chapter Six – The Alpha Stream**

_FIVE YEARS LATER_

The new intake for the Alpha Stream stood before him. Nero noted Malpenese daughter was just like he (Otto) had been. She was completely unfazed by the 'cheap gimmicks' she had seen. Her twin sister, in the Political/Financial Stream, had been interested in such things, but she was not.

When they left, Dr. Nero beckoned Raven out of the shadows, and showed her the footage of Natalie Laura Malpenese. "Well?" He prompted.

"Just like her father." Raven replied.

"Do you think that she will try to escape?"

"I really, do not know."

"Monitor her though, if she does appear to be plotting."

Raven nodded. "Will do."

"You, my friends, are the new Alphas. There are four streams: the Political/Financial, the Technical, the Henchmen and you, the Alphas."

Nattie glanced around at the children with her. They all looked about her age; eleven, and wore varying expressions from boredom to downright hatred. The man who stood at the front continued. "The Alphas are chosen to be leaders. To be the figureheads. They are probably the most elite stream within school. My name is Felix Black. You will call me Mr. Black."

There was no hesitation in his voice, no doubt, just a commanding tone. The name seemed rather odd for the man. He was tall and thin, with silver hair, and extremely pale.

"Come this way, ladies and gentlemen. Come to the quartermasters." And he lead them on.


	7. Lukas Payles

**Chapter 7 - Lukas Payles**

Nattie was really surprised when she saw Dr. Nero on the podium. The moment she saw him, she recognised him as the man she had seen years ago, on her father's hologram device. She remembered how relaxed her parents had been, when picking out a (secondary) school for her. They had told her that they had had something in mind. It was this.

She still wanted to see Dr. Nero, talk to him, and ask him if this was the truth, that her parents had picked this place for her. Then, she was out of here, or she would try, at least. She suspected that people had attempted to escape before, but never made it. Well, if she didn't get out, she could be contented with trying.

"Hi." Said a cheery voice beside her.

She turned to see a small, Hispanic looking boy with shining dark eyes. "Hi." She mumbled.

"Who are you?" The boy asked. He matched her quick pace, as they headed towards the dining hall for their first meal at the school.

"Nattie Malpenese. You?"

"Lukas Payles." He stuck out a hand.

Surprised, she shook it. "Why are you here?" She asked.

Lukas Payles shrugged. "I am from Mexico, you see." He paused, and regarded her. "We live close to the border. I run border smuggling operations with my mother. I hack a lot. I go across, as far as DC, sometimes. I run errands for drugs people. I stow away. I manipulate. I need to earn a living. You?"

Nattie paused, to think. "I rigged the election for the mayor of the small town we stay in. I hack a lot."

Lukas whistled. "The man in charge now, what is he like?"

Nattie found herself grinning self-consciously. "A total joke."

Lukas laughed.

Nattie regarded him with her green eyes. "What did you do to catch the attention of HIVE?"

Lukas paused. "The big man who pays me in DC...This man doesn't just like smuggling drugs and immigrants. He sells details of people to other companies. I break in, set up hacking programme and leave. Also, I haved learned to handle a gun. I go threaten people who owe the boss. I can be very manipulative." He shrugged. "My father, well, I don't know where he is. I got this work a year ago, to support my mother. I 'went missing'," he mimicked the quote marks, "On the way back from DC."

They helped themselves to food from the array spread out before them, and grabbed cutlery. They sat down on a bench with some of the other new Alphas.

He folded his arms, and looked as though to challenge her. "What can you do?"

Nattie began to tick things off on her fingers. "I can handle and fire quite a few different types of guns, I am, no was," she corrected herself with a grimace, "learning to fly a plane, I can hack, I can speak Spanish, Italian and German. I can rock climb, canoe, kayak and sail."

Lukas whistled again. "Is your daddy rich?"

"Yep."She leant forward, and asked him quietly in Spanish. "_Do you want to escape from here?_"

Lukas' eyes shone. "_I do, but we need allies_."

Nattie glanced around the dining hall, and poked at her food. She spotted a group of what looked like new Political/Financial students, in their white uniforms. She noted a familiar looking face in the group, but said nothing, careful to make sure that her face betrayed nothing.

"_My sister. She is in the Political/Financial Stream._"

"I believe we have ourselves a deal." Lukas said softly in English, and they shook hands.


	8. Final Exams

**Chapter Seven - Final Exams**

_SEVEN YEARS AFTER THAT_

The pale blonde girl yawned as she left the _Final Year Applied Villainy Exams_ exam room. She turned to the tall Hispanic boy beside her. "How do you think you did?"

The boy chuckled. "Well enough. You?"

Natalie Laura Malpenese shrugged. She stopped suddenly outside a door. The sign on it read: '_Civilian Air Transportation_', and placed her hand on the sign. "Seven years since that night, 'ay?" She said softly to Lukas Payles.

It was Lukas' turn to shrug. "At least we tried, my friend."

Nattie could still remember the night that Raven had brought her, her sister and Lukas into Dr. Nero's office. He had established a video link with Dad to show her and Lucy that Dad wanted them there. And he had said that. So had her mother. It hadn't felt like betrayal entirely, just a little bit.

All those lessons that they had had, in lock-picking and fire-arms and self-defence, now seemed like preparation. For HIVE. She was still hurt though, by what they had done. There was no explanation, no answer. Even though, and she had to admit that HIVE was a good place to refine her talents, she had wanted an explanation in the first place, even though she knew now. _That escape was a waste of time, resources and pride_, she thought. _If I had known Dad had wanted me to in the first place, well then, I would have stayed. He can trust me; I can keep a secret. _

Now, all the students were given a letter detailing why they were taken. It was standard procedure.

Graduation would be in a few days.

Mom and Dad would be there and she would be pleased to see them.


End file.
